Klaus' Little Secret
by EmzLuvzTom
Summary: Hey, you may be wondering who the hell I am. Well my name is Ella Lockwood. Yes I said Lockwood, I am the adopted cousin of Tyler Lockwood. I don't really know anyone else in my family except for Carol and Tyler. I was turned by none other than the person I am running from. I was turned by an Original. I was just too sweet and pretty not to change over or something like that.
1. Chapter 1 : Intro

Hey, you may be wondering who the hell I am. Well my name is Ella Lockwood. Yes I said Lockwood, I am the adopted cousin of Tyler Lockwood. I don't really know anyone else in my family except for Carol and Tyler. I was turned by none other than the person I am running from. I was turned by an Original. I was just too sweet and pretty not to change over or something like that. I actually didn't listen to what he said. Back when Stefan was known as the Ripper, I was his helper. I was the one to tidy up his mess. We were the best team of killers ever known and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome To Mystic Falls

I was walking through Mystic Falls when I saw someone I wish I hadn't.

"Ella?" He whispered as he stared at me.

"I think you have the wrong person."

"Don't lie to me Ella. I know it is you. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to your mother. Looks like I am moving in with you cousin." I said as I smirked at him.

"Seriously? Come on what happened this time?"

"Let's just say I upset some important people."

"Tyler who's this?" The doppelganger said as she looked at me.

"Elena this is my cousin Ella. Ella this is Elena Gilbert."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Doppelganger." I said as I bowed to her. "Looks like you will be bringing the people I am running away from straight to me."

"You're running away from Originals?" Tyler asked looking shocked.

"Tyler you know me. My middle name is trouble."

"Hi Elena, Tyler and you are?" I turned around and smirked as I saw none other than Damon Salvatore stood glaring at me.

"Mr Salvatore what a pleasure it is to finally meet you. I have heard all about you from your little brother."

"How do you know Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Let's just say the Ripper had a little help back in the day."

* * *

"Mum I'm home. I've brought a couple of friends as well." Tyler shouted as he, Elena and Damon walked into the house. I stopped at the door not being able to walk into the house.

"Ella are you going to come in?" Elena asked as she stared at me.

"Tyler you need to help with this." Damon said as he winked at me. I smiled at him then glared at Tyler.

"Ella darling." Carol shouted as she saw me. "Come in darling. I want a hug." I looked at Damon and he nodded his head. I stepped into the house then hugged Carol.

"Thank you for letting me stay in town Carol. I don't know where I would be if you didn't help me out."

"It's not a problem darling. You are family after all. You always help out family."

"Thank you anyway Carol. Damon may I speak with you outside?"

"Sure come on then." Damon said as he opened the door and stepped out into the warm air. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Have any Original been in Mystic Falls yet?"

"Both Elijah and Klaus have been in Mystic Falls. Klaus broke the curse then killed Elijah."

"Elijah's dead. No he can't be. Where is his body?"

"None of us know where his body is Ella. Why do you care about Elijah so much?"

"He helped me. He left me in Chicago which is when I met your brother. I was turned whilst I lived in Chicago with Stefan. Your brother helped me with controlling the thirst but he vanished soon after and Elijah turned back up. Elijah has always been like an older brother to me. I owe him my life."

"Who turned you Ella?" Damon asked as he stared down at me.

"Klaus turned me Damon. I am the reason Elijah turned against his own brother. You see to Elijah I was his little sister but to Klaus I was just a play toy, who he wanted by his side for the rest of his life." I didn't like lying to Damon but it had to be done. I can't let my secret out.

"Do you have anywhere to stay? You could stay with me at the boarding house if you want too."

"I would love to live with you then Damon." I said as I smirked at him.

"Wait till Stefan finds out his little girl is friendly with me. I might just want to keep you around for a long time Ella."


	3. Chapter 3 : Damon finally meets Rebekah

**1 week later**

Damon walked into the living room.

"Ella are you ok?" Damon asked as he rushed over to me.

"Something's wrong Damon. Klaus is up to something, he's closer." I whispered as I stared up at him holding onto my head.

"Don't worry Ella. I have a plan." Damon kissed my head then vanished out of the house.

"He's here." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Now he's just gone." Elena said. I placed her necklace onto the table. "Where were you Damon?" Elena whispered.

"I shouldn't have left." I said as I stared at her. I placed my hand on her knee and waited until she looked me in the eyes. "I promise you, I will never leave you again."

"Well isn't this cosy." I spun around and saw Stefan leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here bother?" I asked as Stefan walked closer to us.

"Last I checked." Stefan said as he placed his hand on a glass. "I lived here." He poured himself a drink and smiled. "Klaus is gone but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns." Stefan said as he pointed at Elena. "From now on you are under my protection." Stefan raised his glass and drank his drink. "By all means, carry on." Stefan said as he turned away from us. Stefan turned back to us and smiled. I watched as Ella lent against the wall.

"I would love to see Klaus. I'm shocked about Rebecca though, he killed her over 90 years ago." Ella said causing Stefan to spin around and stare at her.

"Well when he took Stefan away, he brought her back from the dead. I'm sure she would be delighted to see a friend of Elijah's." I said as I smirked.

"She would be delighted if she was on Elijah's side which she isn't. She sure learnt that Klaus's side was the best when he killed her." Ella said as she looked away from me and smiled at Stefan.

"Ella?" Stefan asked as he moved over to her.

"Hello ripper." Ella snapped as she glared at him. Stefan grabbed ahold of her neck and slammed her against the wall.

"What are you doing here Ella? You died in Chicago." Stefan said as he glared at her.

"That's what you think Stefan. I am stronger than you and always will be." Ella snapped as she grabbed ahold of his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Klaus needs to know you are alive." Stefan hissed. Ella sighed as she looked down. She shook her head and looked back up.

"You will not tell Klaus about me being here. If he asks then you will act like everything in Mystic Falls is normal, nothing is strange."

"I will not tell Klaus about you being here. If he asks then I will act like everything in Mystic Falls is normal, nothing is strange." Stefan replied then shook his head. Ella smiled at me before she disappeared. Stefan looked over at me and Elena before he also vanished.

* * *

There was a knock at the door so I went over to it. I opened the door and a blonde woman walked into the house.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I closed the door behind her.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here."

"Oh I'm sorry, your tone implies I should care." Stefan said as he shrugged.

"You're Klaus' sister." I said slightly confused.

"Rebecca, pleasure I'm sure." She said as she looked over her shoulder at me. "Where's my room?"

"You're not staying here." Stefan said as he chuckled.

"Rude." Rebecca said as she looked at me then back at Stefan. "Both of you." She turned and stared at me "I'll see to it myself."

"Well I guess she's staying here." Stefan said then he went back to his 'game'.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mikael

Ella's POV

I watched as Damon and Stefan talked and drank with each other. I gasped as I recognised the man walking over to Stefan and Damon. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Maybe I can help with that." He said causing both Stefan and Damon to turn around. "The Salvatore boys I presume."

"Mikael." I said as I walked over to them. Both Damon and Stefan looked shocked to see me but more shocked to see Mikael.

"Hello my dear Ella." Mikael said as he smiled at me. Mikael turned to Stefan and smiled. "Is Klaus out of the country?"

"Can't tell you." Stefan said.

"Has he spoken to you since he left?"

"I can't tell you." Stefan said and I could tell Mikael was getting annoyed.

"Alright." Mikael said. "Can you tell me, the last time you spoke with Niklaus?"

"I'm compelled to do what he says and he says to keep my damn mouth shut." Stefan said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I really hope this series of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon." Damon said as he stood up.

"Damon don't be so rude." I snapped and because of that I received a smile from Mikael.

"You see Damon." Mikael said as he placed his hand on Damon's shoulder. "I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's how I found you here and it's why I'm going to find Niklaus."

"Klaus has been running for a thousand years so if you think you're going to get ..." Damon gasped as Mikael slammed his hand into Damon's chest.

"Mikael." I snapped as Stefan moved forward.

"Careful Stefan, one move and his hearts gone." Mikael said as he looked at me and smiled. "Now, where is Klaus?" Mikael asked as he turned to Stefan. Stefan looked at Damon and opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Come on, what's the trick question Stefan?" Stefan opened his mouth again but quickly closed it. "One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care."

"His emotions have been shut off." Damon said as he tried gasping for air. "He can't care." Mikael looked to Damon then he looked at me. I nodded and he looked shocked.

"Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die." Stefan closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was staring straight at me. "No ideas?" Stefan was begging me with his eyes to help him. I closed my eyes and tried reaching out to Klaus. "Think Stefan." Mikael snapped. "I guess you're right, he's a dead end." Stefan looked at Damon then he looked back at me. "And so are you Damon." Mikael moved his hand and one of Damon's ribs broke.

"Wait." I shouted causing them all to stare at me. "Stefan can bring him back. He can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls. Just don't hurt Damon, Mikael. Please don't hurt him, for me." Mikael looked at me then pulled his hand out of Damon's chest.

"And there is our loop hole." Mikael said as he nodded at me. I ignored him as I helped Damon. "Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours." Mikael turned and started walking away. "Oh Ella." Mikael said as he turned and looked over his shoulder at me. "I can't wait for Klaus to find out about you. It was nice seeing you again my dear."

* * *

I walked into the boarding house to hear someone crying. I rushed into the living room and froze when I saw Rebecca on the floor crying.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I rushed over and hugged her.

"It was Klaus." Rebecca whispered. "He killed my mother."

"I'm so sorry Rebecca." I whispered as I pulled away and stared at her. Rebecca looked up and gasped.

"Ella?" Rebecca asked as she stared at me. She grabbed ahold of my throat and slammed me against the wall. "You're alive."

"I'm not real Rebecca, I'm apart of your imagination."


	5. Chapter 5 : Klaus meets Ella

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes." Stefan said as he stared at Mikael's body.

"I want to talk to Rebecca." Klaus said.

"That's not a problem. She's right here." Stefan turned and held out the phone to Rebecca. Ella nodded at Rebecca who reluctantly took the phone.

"Hello Nik." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with a dagger?"

"It's true." Rebecca said as she stared at Ella. "He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here."

"I'll be home soon." Klaus said causing Ella to grin.

"Good. I'll see you then brother." Rebecca said then she handed the phone back to Stefan.

* * *

"Hello Niklaus." Mikael said as Klaus walked towards us.

"Hello Mikael." Klaus said as he glared at him.

"Not fair. Why don't I get a hello?" I asked as I stepped out from behind Mikael and smirked as Klaus looked shocked. "Hello Klaus."

"Ella?" Klaus asked. Mikael grabbed me by the neck and slowly started to lift me up off of the ground. What the hell was he doing? This wasn't part of the plan. I started gasping for air and Mikael looked happy. He threw me backwards and I hit my head as I landed on the ground. "Why don't you come inside? Oh I forgot ... you can't."

"Or you could come outside?"

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus said. I looked up and saw people surrounding me. Most were heading towards Mikael but some were heading towards me.

"They can't kill me."

"True." Klaus said as he looked over at me and shock his head. The people surrounding me quickly moved away and I sighed. "But it would make hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together." Klaus said as he held up his hand. "And they'll pounce."

"Oww." I hissed as I slowly stood up. Klaus looked over at me and smiled before turning back to Mikael. "If he doesn't kill him then I will. How dare he throw me around like I'm nothing."

"The Big Bad Wolf." Mikael said ignoring me. Klaus dropped his hand causing Mikael to smile. "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your play things like a coward."

"Play things?" I whispered. "He better not mean me. I am not a play thing, I have never been a play thing." I could tell Klaus was having a hard time not looking away from Mikael because the corner's of his lips were rising ever so slightly.

"Don't forget. They may be sired by you but they are still part vampire and they can be complead by me." I gasped as one of Klaus' hybrids walked over and stood next to Mikael. I screamed as she pulled Elena in front of her and all Mikael did was smile. "Come out and face me Niklaus or she dies."

"No leave Elena out of this." I shouted as I started to run towards Mikael. Someone ran into me and sent me flying into a tree. Klaus looked over at me and he looked concerned. I could tell he was thinking about coming to help me so I shook my head. 'Don't do it' I mouthed and smiled as he nodded.

"Go ahead." Klaus said as he stared at Elena. "Kill her."

"Klaus, he'll do it."

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your ..."

"I don't need them." Klaus snapped cutting Mikael off. "I just need to be rid of you." I didn't hear what Mikael said to Klaus because someone had grabbed ahold of my throat and slammed me against the tree.

"Nobody cares about you anymore BOY." Mikael shouted. Klaus looked over at me and I smiled.

"I care." I whispered as I tried to fight off the hybrid that was holding me against the tree.

"I'm calling your bluff _father._" Klaus said as he took a glance at me. "Kill her."

"Come outside and face me you little coward." Mikael said. "And I won't have too."

"My whole life, you've underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead, go on kill her. Come on old man, kill her." Klaus said. "Kill her." Klaus shouted as he glared at Mikael. Mikael chuckled and the hybrid let me go. I dropped to the ground and stared up at Klaus. I watched as the tear rolled down Klaus' face then I heard Elena gasp. I jumped up to see Mikael had a blade stabbed into her back. I ran towards the house and screamed as Damon grabbed ahold of Klaus and staked him.

"No, Damon." I shouted as I ran over to the door but was stopped by the invisible forcefield.

"Katherine." Mikael said causing me to turn around and see that Elena was standing up. The person I tried to protect was actually Katherine. I spun back around and watched as Stefan attacked Damon causing him to move away from Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Damon snapped. Klaus looked at me then he looked at the stake. Mikael grabbed ahold of me and pulled me in front of him. Klaus stood up and grabbed the stake. I nodded my head and watched as Klaus ran forward towards us. I closed my eyes and focused. I quickly ducked and moved to the side just in time to see Klaus colliding with Mikael. Mikael screamed out in pain as the stake stuck out of his chest. Klaus watched as Mikael's body caught alight and quickly burned.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked as he stared at Stefan.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus said. Stefan stood up and walked over to Klaus. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say." Klaus said as he stared into Stefan's eyes. "You're free." I wasn't looking at anyone but Klaus and realised that that was a mistake as someone grabbed me by the throat. I went to scream but they covered my mouth. I looked up and saw Katherine smiling down at me. Katherine grabbed ahold of my arm and ran.

* * *

"How did this happen?"

"We thought of everything Elena. Klaus having hybrids, Mikael turning on us so we brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong, we were prepared." Damon snapped as he paced around the room.

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything." Damon put the bottle down and sighed. "That's what we were counting on."

"He blew it." Damon whispered. I looked around the room and something clicked.

"Where's Katherine?"

"She ran for the hills, like usually. The minute things got bad and who blames her. Klaus would have crushed her. I had him, I had Klaus." Damon snapped as he walked over to me. "This could have all been over." Damon threw his drink into the fire.

"Hey." I shouted as I turned. "Damon, hey listen to me." I snapped as I grabbed ahold of his arm and turned him to face me. "We'll survive this, we always survive." I whispered as I held onto Damon's face. "Trust me."

"We're never getting Stefan back. You know that don't you?" Damon said as he stared at me. I opened my mouth then closed it, I saw the look in Damon's eyes.

"Then we'll let him go." I said. "Ok. We'll have to let him go." Damon's phone started ringing and he pulled it out. He placed it on the table and spoke.

"Not interested in a play by play of our failure right now Katherine."

"I'm just ringing to ask if you noticed anything missing yet." Katherine said. "Oops did I say anything, I meant anyone." Damon looked confused as he stared down at the phone. "I'm calling to say goodbye, you had a good plan Damon and that's high praise coming from me."

"Not very comforting at the moment. Going back into hiding?" Damon said.

"At least my life's not boring. Goodbye Damon."

"Take care of yourself Katherine." Damon grabbed ahold of the phone and went to press the end call button but stopped. Damon looked shocked as the phone bleeped.

"What's wrong Damon?" I asked.

"Katherine has Ella. Ella's in trouble, Elena." Damon stared at me before turning and walking out of the room. She wouldn't hurt Ella would she? I thought that Katherine and Ella used to be friends? I just hope she's ok.


	6. Chapter 6 : Hiding

?'s POV

"Don't mind me." Damon and Elena spun around and stared at him.

"Klaus." Elena said as Damon took a step in front of her. Damon said something that I didn't catch.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've come down to my local bar to have a drink with a mate. Get a round in wouldn't you Tony?" Klaus said as Elena stared at the hybrid.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough to see happy hour."

"My sister seems to be missing, need to sort that out."

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find." Damon said as Klaus took a step forward.

"I've come to like your little town."

"More like Ella." Elena whispered and I chuckled. Damon and Klaus looked confused as they looked around the bar.

"Thinking I might fancy a home here. I imagine your wondering how does this affect you, the answer is not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and he behaves himself, then you can go and live your little lives how you choose. You have my word."

* * *

"Elijah." Klaus said looking shocked. I froze as Elijah stood there staring at Klaus.

"You look surprised to see me so it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest."

"You look like you could do with a drink and we have a lot to discuss. Shall we?" Klaus said as he held his hand out. Elijah stepped forward and slammed his fist into Klaus' chest. Elijah threw Klaus and Klaus flew into the doors and they smashed. "Easy, I've just finished renovating." Klaus attacked Elijah and flung him into a chair. The chair collapsed as Elijah landed on it. "You know, you have every right to be mad at me but I kept my word, I reunited you with our family." Elijah jumped up and glared at Klaus. Elijah punched Klaus over and over again and Klaus flew into one of the coffins. He turned and opened one. He pulled the dagger out of his brother and held it over Elijah's chest. "Don't make me do this again Elijah."

"Use it, I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with." Elijah said as he smirked up at Klaus.

* * *

Anyone know who's hiding?

The secret will be revealed in the next chapter.

Has anyone worked out what the secret is yet?

Don't forget to review


End file.
